Partials/ASW Equipment
}}|mw-collapsed|}} typography-xl-optout" style="width:100%" ! colspan="6" |List of ASW equipment |- !rowspan="2"|Equipment !rowspan="2"|ASW stat !colspan="2"|ASW power !rowspan="2"|Use on !rowspan="2"|Obtainable from |- !style="width:60px;"|Type 13 !style="width:60px;"|Type 8 |- |Type 4 Passive Sonar |style="text-align:center;"|12 |style="text-align:center;background:#FFE0B2;"|31-34 (35-39) |style="text-align:center;"| |rowspan="2"|DD, CL, CLT, CT, Akitsushima Kai, Hayasui Kai |Improvements, B74, ranking |- |Type 3 Active Sonar |style="text-align:center;"|10 |style="text-align:center;background:#FFE0B2;"|28-31 (32-35) |style="text-align:center;"| |Development, B36, B72, stock |- |Type 0 Passive Sonar |style="text-align:center;"|11 |style="text-align:center;background:#FFE0B2;"|29-32 (33-37) |style="text-align:center;"| |CVL, AV, LHA, AS |Ranking |- |Type 3 Depth Charge Projector |style="text-align:center;"|8 |style="text-align:center;background:#FFE0B2;"|25-28 (28-32) |style="text-align:center;"| |DD, CL, CLT, AV, CT |Development, stock |- |Ka Type Observation Autogyro |style="text-align:center;"|9 |style="text-align:center;"| | |CAV, CVL, BBV, LHA, AR, AS, AO |Akitsu Maru Kai |- |Type 3 Command Liaison Aircraft (ASW) |style="text-align:center;"|7 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |CVL, LHA |Akitsu Maru Kai |- |Prototype Seiran |style="text-align:center;"|6 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |rowspan="4"|CAV, BBV, AV, AO |I-401 Kai |- |Zuiun Model 12 (634 Air Group) |style="text-align:center;"|6 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |Ranking |- |Zuiun (634 Air Group) |style="text-align:center;"|5 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |Tone Kai Ni, Chikuma Kai Ni, D10, D12 |- |Zuiun Model 12 |style="text-align:center;"|5 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |Fusou Kai Ni, Yamashiro Kai Ni |- |Tenzan (931 Air Group) |style="text-align:center;"|8 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |rowspan="8"|CVL, Hayasui Kai |Taiyou Kai Ni |- |Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (931 Air Group) |style="text-align:center;"|7 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |Ryuuhou Kai, Taiyou Kai |- |Tenzan Model 12 (Murata Squadron) |style="text-align:center;"|6 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |F19, SN08 |- |Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) |style="text-align:center;"|6 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |F13 |- |Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) |style="text-align:center;"|5 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| | |- |Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Tomonaga Squadron) |style="text-align:center;"|5 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| | |- |Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Skilled) |style="text-align:center;"|5 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| | |- |Ryuusei (601 Air Group) |style="text-align:center;"|5 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| | |- |Suisei (Egusa Squadron) |style="text-align:center;"|5 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |rowspan="7"|CVL |F14 |- |Type 99 Dive Bomber (Egusa Squadron) |style="text-align:center;"|5 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| | |- |Ju 87C Kai |style="text-align:center;"|5 |style="text-align:center;"| |style="text-align:center;"| |D6, D7 |} }}|mw-collapsed|}} typography-xl-optout" style="text-align:center;width:100%;" |- ! colspan="10" |Abilities to perform ASW attacks with different equipment and ASW types |- | colspan="10" style="text-align:left;"| Glossary: * Type 8 formula - Aircraft formula, Type = 8 * Type 13 formula - Sonar/Depth Charge formula, Type = 13 * N/A: cannot be equipped * N: main equipment, can trigger ASW attacks with Type N formula * (N): secondary equipment, can't trigger ASW attacks, but contributes using type N formula when main equipment is used * N (M): main equipment, can trigger ASW attacks with Type N formula; however, can be secondary when another main equipment is used, then contributes with Type M formula (Hayasui Kai case when using Bomber + Sonar combination) |- !rowspan="2" style="width:150px;"|Ship Type !colspan="8"|Equipment Type !rowspan="2"|Notes |- !Dive Bomber !Torpedo Bomber !Sonar !Depth Charge !Autogyro !ASW Aircraft !Large Sonar !Seaplane Bomber |- |Akitsu Maru Kai LHA |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8)? |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A | |- |Hayasui Kai AO |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|13 (8) |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 |Bomber + Sonar combination uses Aircraft formula |- |Akitsushima Kai AV |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8) |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8) |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8)? |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 |Sonar + Depth Charge synergy bonus is possible (under Aircraft formula) |- |AV |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8) |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8)? |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 | |- |CAV/BBV |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8)? |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 | |- |CVL |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|8 |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8) |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8) |style="background:#FFF9C4;"|(8)? |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A | |- |DD/CL/CLT/CT |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|13 |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|13 |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |style="background:#F5F5F5;"|N/A |Sonar + Depth Charge synergy bonus is possible (under Sonar/Depth Charge formula) |}